


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: I learned about it yesterday and just, M/M, Pet Names, Song fic, all tender and sweet, i love this song so much, imagined Jack whispering this to Rhys, when he knows fully what it means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: Jack's always been big on pet names, but this new one seems to have a secondary meaning and Rhys just can't piece it together.a quick drabble





	Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a garbage bitch for these two, omigod, I just love them so much. This is a really quick drabble.

Rhys was fine with most of Jack’s nicknames for him. They were mostly cutesy pet names that didn’t feel too degrading. Things like “cupcake”, and “baby”, and even the occasional “kiddo” (although that one made Rhys grouse a little because  _ he wasn’t a kid, dammit Jack _ ). But recently Jack started calling him something new.

He’d started to call him “Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing,” just like that. Murmured into his ear and pressed to his side, smug grin on his face like he had some private joke that Rhys just couldn’t quite connect the dots on. It was driving Rhys crazy. 

One night, tangled in bed together, Jack pulling Rhys tight to his chest and chuckling, he pressed his lips to Rhys’s ear and whispered, “ _ MY  _ Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing.”

And suddenly all the pieces fall into place in Rhys’s head and Rhys whipped around, nearly headbutting Jack’s nose had he not dodged at the last second. Jack was looking at Rhys with a seemingly innocent look on his face, but a delinquent twinkle in his eyes, his hands now wrapped almost absentmindedly around Rhys’s hips. Rhys, huffing and puffing, glared at him and tried his best not to be assuaged by Jack’s charming handsome face. 

“Have you… Have you been calling me a SLUT this whole time?”

Jack’s innocent face cracked and he erupted into raucous laughter, hands leaving Rhys’s hips to clutch his sides.

“Oh baby, you should see the look on your face! I can’t believe it took you this fucking long to figure it out! It’s only been weeks and I’ve been saying it every day--- wait where are you going? Rhysie? Babycakes? Come back!” his pleading totally ineffective as he was still chortling at his own totally insulting joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is kinda slow lol. I love him though, my dumb little binch, he's just a good boi trying his best with a garbage man.
> 
> song is S.L.U.T. by Bea Miller


End file.
